katyperryfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
I Kissed a Girl
"I Kissed a Girl", Amerikalı şarkıcı Katy Perry'nin ikinci stüdyo albümü One of the Boys için kaydettiği bir şarkısı. Şarkı; Capitol Records tarafından, 28 Nisan 2008'de, albümün çıkış single'ı olarak yayımlandı. Perry şarkıyı Max Martin, Cathy Dennis ve şarkının aynı zamanda yapımcıları olan Dr. Luke ve Benny Blanco ile birlikte yazdı. Şarkıcı; new wave örnekleri içeren bir pop rock şarkısı olan "I Kissed a Girl"ün "bir kadının büyüleyici güzelliği" hakkında olduğunu söyledi. Şarkı, eşcinsel teması nedeniyle bazı eleştirmenler tarafından eleştirildi. Şarkı, art arda 7 hafta boyunca Billboard Hot 100 müzik listesinin zirvesinde kaldı ve bu listenin zirvesine oturan 1000. rock şarkısı oldu. Şarkı, ABD'de dijital ortamda 4,7 milyondan fazla sattı. "I Kissed a Girl"; "Hot n Cold", "California Gurls", "Firework", "E.T.", "Teenage Dream", "Roar" ve "Dark Horse" ile birlikte Perry'nin ABD'de dijital ortamda 4 milyondan fazla satan 8 şarkısından biri oldu. Şarkı, Avustralya, Kanada, İrlanda ve Birleşik Krallık da dahil olmak üzere yaklaşık 20 ülkenin uluslararası müzik listesinde zirveye yerleşti; Belçika, Finlandiya ve Fransa gibi bazı Avrupa ülkelerinin uluslararası müzik listelerinde ilk beşe girdi. Şarkının müzik videousu 16 Mayıs 2008'de yayımlandı. Videonun yönetmenliğini Kinga Burza üstlendi. Videoda Perry, burlesque ve Moulin Rogue tarzlarından esinlenen bir ortamda bulunuyordu. Videoda Amerikalı aktris Shannon Woodward ve Amerikalı elektropop şarkıcısı Kesha da dahil olmak Perry'nin bazı arkadaşları oynuyordu. Şarkı, 21. yüzyılda en çok satan onuncu single'ı oldu. "I Kissed a Girl" 51. Grammy Ödülleri'nde En İyi Kadın Pop Vokal Performansı dalında aday gösterildi. Arka plan Perry şarkı hakkında şunları söyledi: "Aslında şarkının nakaratı uyandığımda kafamda belirdi. O sıralar sanatçıların rüyalarında veya gecenin bir yarısında buldukları şarkılar hakkında konuşuluyordu. Ben 'vay, kafamda belirmek için ne ilginç bir konu' diye düşündüm ve bir buçuk yıl şarkıyla bir şey yapmadım. Aniden albümümün yapımının en, en, en sonlarında; kayıt stüdyosunda yapımcım Dr. Luke'la iki günümüz kalmıştı. Sadece birbirimize şunu dedik: 'Şunu bitirelim, o çok akılda kalıcı.'" Capitol Records A&R'ı Chris Anokute, HitQuarters a şarkının kayıt şirketi tarafından eleştiriyle karşılandığını belirtti. Anokuet "İnsanlar 'Bu radyolarda asla çalmayacak. Biz bunu nasıl satacağız? Bu şarkı Bible Belt'te nasıl çalacak?' diyordu." dedi. Kayıt şirketinin tanıtımdan sorumlu başkan yardımcısı Dennis Reese, şarkıyı duydu ve şarkının ulusal radyoda çalınmasına yardım etti. Şarkıyı çalan ilk radyo Nashville'deki 107.5 The River oldu. Müzik videosu Şarkının video klibi 16 Mayıs 2008'de, Katy Perry'nin internet sitesinde ve resmî MySpace hesabında yayımlanmıştır. Yönetmenliğini Kinga Burza'nın yaptığı video klipte Kesha da yer almaktadır. Video klibin tanıtımı 12 Haziran'da, MTV'deki Total Request Live programında yapılmıştır. Video 24 Haziran'da, TRL listesinin bir numarası olmuştur. Video, VH1 Top 20 Video Countdown'a 28 Haziran'da 20 numaradan giriş yapmıştır. Ayrıca video klibin MTV Latin America'da tanıtımı 30 Haziran 2008 tarihinde yapılmıştır. Video klip, 6 Temmuz'da VH1 Top 20 Video Countdown'un 4 numarasına ulaşmıştır. Bu video, 2008 MTV Video Müzik Ödülleri'nde "En İyi Kadın Video" ve "En İyi Yeni Sanatçı" dalında iki ödüle aday gösterilmiştir. "En İyi Kadın Video" dalında ödülü Britney Spears'a kaptırmıştır. Sözler This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game Just human nature, It's not what, Good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it, Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Single'lar Kategori:One of the Boys şarkıları